


Sleigh Ride

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: After months of flirting, Jacob finally asks Queenie to go with him a sleigh ride.





	Sleigh Ride

“Do you want to go on a sleigh ride with me tomorrow?” Jacob blurted out as he finished wrapping Queenie’s cookies.

She looked up, a smile dawning. She’d hoped that he would ask this. They’d been dancing around each other for months. Shy smiles and glances were more than abundant. At times, she was sure that he remembered her and the adventures they’d shared. Then the light would go out of his eyes and she knew that he remembered nothing.

It hurt a little more each time it happened. She’d slowly gotten to the point where she was going to the bakery once a week instead of once a day in the hopes that it would stop hurting as much. She didn’t read his thoughts anymore. It didn’t seem right since it was such a big advantage over him.

Jacob looked nervous. Queenie realized that she was taking too long to answer him. “Oh sure, honey, I’d love to,” she replied, smiling reassuringly.

He chuckled but still looked a little nervous. He leaned in closer and grimaced. “You wouldn’t happen to know where to borrow a sleigh, would you?”

Queenie giggled. He really was too adorable. “No but I know someone I can borrow one from,” she offered. Of course, she didn’t know any such person but that was what magic was for.

Jacob heaved a relieved sigh. He’d done it. He’d managed to ask her out. Now all that was left was to impress her on the sleigh ride tomorrow. Easy as pie.


End file.
